


Sh*t My Dad Says [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: DCU
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:04:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Dick has an emotional problem and asks Bruce for advice. Because obviously, if you need help with your feelings, you go to Batman.





	Sh*t My Dad Says [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/gifts), [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sh*t My Dad Says](https://archiveofourown.org/works/765968) by [FabulaRasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabulaRasa/pseuds/FabulaRasa). 



**Title:** Sh*t My Dad Says

this was recorded for **Annapods** for ITPE 2018

**Fandom:** DCU Annimated

**Author:** FabulaRasa

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson

**Rating:** Teen

**Length:** 33:54

**Summary:**

Dick has an emotional problem and asks Bruce for advice. Because obviously, if you need help with your feelings, you go to Batman.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/765968)

 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Sht%20My%20Dad%20Says.mp3)


End file.
